1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a frequency offset estimation and compensation method and its circuit, and more particularly to a feed-forward multi-stage frequency offset estimation and compensation method and its circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the frequency offset issue of wireless communication has been addressed by techniques such as Automatic Frequency Control (AFC) and Phase Lock Loop (PLL). However, such techniques, due to its closed-loop configuration, can only correct frequency offset of a smaller range, and require high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and long training symbols for the loop to converge and to meet the requirements of the wireless communication standard.
Therefore, the present invention provides a multi-stage frequency offset estimation and compensation method which may correct a larger range of frequency offset, and allow a short burst carrier signal (short training symbols) of lower SNR.